A conventional article of footwear may include an upper and a sole structure. The upper may define a void that securely receives the foot of a wearer and positions it with respect to the sole structure. The sole structure may be secured to a lower surface of the upper. A sole structure may include a fluid-filled chamber. The upper may be formed to include a gap between medial and lateral sides in an instep area of the footwear. The gap may be bridged by a lace, and a tongue may extend under the gap. The lace may be loosened to facilitate the insertion of a wearer's foot into the footwear. Once the wearer's foot is in place within the footwear, the lace may be tightened and tied in order to better secure the upper against the wearer's foot.